The Adventures of the Dark Magician Girl
by cookieslike
Summary: In modern times a girl named Mana starts to hear voices from a pit on a hut on her way to school; and after school she went to see who were calling her but what happens when she get in to the pit? where she wakes up? ManaXRyou at the begining DMXDMG
1. Chapter 1

**The Adventures of the Dark Magician Girl**

It all starts in modern time in a small village in Domino city in a house far from the city.

-Mana! Wake up right now! - A furious mother shouted from the kitchen and making the sleepy girl to wake up.

-5 more minutes' mom- she tried to scream as much as possible as she could with a sleepy tone.

-No! You'll get late to school and is your first day- she make a pause- and if you don't remember Ryou will come for you today!

-Ok mom, as you say- she gets up to take a shower but before that she went to the window and open it watching the sky- today will be a new day- she told herself walking to the bathroom to take a bath and get ready for school.

..Mana's POV...

{10 minutes later}

-Mana! Ryou's here! - I heard my mom scream

-Ok mom, going! – I say as I put my shoes and taking my blue bag for school of course- I'm going! – I repeated as I make my way downstairs to find Ryou outdoor and my mom in front of him_ ''I hope she didn't said anything embarrassing''_ I thought while I faked a smile for the thought – Hi Ryou! Are you ready? – I asked.

-As always – nodding his head as a yes for response- and you? You look pretty nervous- _''Is he smirking at me?''_

-ha! No, how could you think that?- Oh god I hate to act like a foolish in front of him even more when you're in love with your best friend.

- Well I think it's time for you guys to go- she said as she pushed me out of the house getting pretty closer to Ryou- and you don't want to get late already.

- Your mom is right it's getting late and well it's our first day and like people say '' the first impression is what really matters anyway''- he said to me making that beautiful smile that I love so much to see on his pale face with those brown eyes that make me blush every time I see them.

-You're right, so let's go! We have so much to discover- I said as I walk through the streets with Ryou by my side; I already have a wonderful life with my mother in my house with no economic problems and with the perfect boy walking by my side to the school; _''what else could I ask for?''_

-Mana- he called me as he interrupt my thoughts, ''oh no, I was lost in my thoughts again!'' I thought as I bite my nails. – don't do that!

-What?- I have to tell that he scared me.

-don't bite your nails!

-Uh? – I put one of my confusions faces _''it was just because of the nails?''_

- It's not good for you to bite your nails It doesn't look right

- Sorry

-It's something bothering you mana? - He asked to me watching my face looking for an answer

-No, well Ryou... You see... It's just~ - I couldn't finish because I heard a voice calling me from … a pit?

-Mana... Mana? …. Mana!- he noticed my expression of confusion did I heard voices calling me from a pit?

- Did you hear that?

-What?

- The voices Ryou! Someone's calling me from that pit- I point my finger to the pit from the hut.

-Mana, are you feeling ok? – I can tell he was getting worried.

-Can't you hear them?

-mm.. I don't think so.. – _''oh no, am I getting crazy now?'' _

- C'mon we need to get to school in less than 3 minutes we need to go.

Oh no this can't be happening to me why today! I'm getting crazy and now Ryou might think I'm crazy! Or… maybe I'm not crazy… maybe someone's really calling me, but what can be?

Normal POV

After hearing voices and walking 3 minutes more finally Mana and Ryou get to school but, who were those voices that Mana heard on the pit while walking?


	2. The fall and the pit

Declaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! That belongs to kazuki takahashi including the characters!

**The Adventures of the Dark Magician Girl**

(While, in the school)

They have already taken a few classes and it was lunch time, and the brunette was still trying to forget about the voices over her head; she was still thinking that the voices she heard were real!; but no one seems to be there so the question is '' who was calling her? And why?'' while thinking those questions; the white haired couldn't take it any more so he decided to start a conversation with her friend? Does he really like her that way? As a friend? Well that doesn't matter right now, he was worried because of her friend reaction she hasn't acted that way before neither when it's first day in school.

-Mana? - He asked to her brunette friend- Are you ok? You haven't said a word the whole day; can you tell me what's wrong?

-uh?, oh Ryou, Hi I didn't knew you were here- she scratch her head with a face of I'm sorry- how was your day?

''_Is she trying to avoid me? _He thought- My day was cool for now, but how was yours? Good until now?

-Ryou, are you sure you didn't hear someone calling for me? I'm sure that- he interrupts

-you're still with that dilemma girl?

-No... Well... kind of but- he interrupts again with a confident voice

-Ok what do you think if we go back to the pit and check it out after school?- he said as looking at her like trying to show her that she's wrong

- Are you sure? Would you go with me? – She said while making a smile on her face

- yeah of course, Mana you're my friend and I will be with you in good and in bad times, I know you're in a difficult time and that you need serious help but don't worry I'll be with you- with that Mana make a face of amazement, is he thinking she's that crazy? And ''serious help?''.

The school has already finished and as Ryou said to Mana in lunch time ''let's check it out'' and when they get to the pit inside the hut.

Mana's POV

This couldn't be happening right now, why can't I hear them? I bet that Ryou might being thinking right now that I'm a lunatic that hear voices from an old pit (because of the appearance) and that I need ''serious help'' as he said right there.

-Well Mana… there's nothing inside the pit so… we should take you home- he said as he stands up

-But wait! – I tried to stop him, why there's no sound? – I'm pretty sure I heard someone calling for me! I swear!

-and I swear I can't hear a sound from the pit Mana! – is he getting mad, at me? – If I could have heard a sound from that pit don't you think I might be telling you that I can hear them too? - For his expression I can tell he was tired but because of me? – I understand Mana that today was our first day and maybe you were exited last night and you couldn't sleep well and I don't know… maybe that's why you were listening weird sounds- It was my time to interrupt him

-STOP TELLING ME I'M CRAZY, OK? – I was getting really pretty mad why he thinks I need professional help? – JUST SO YOU KNOW I SLEPT WELL LAST NIGHT AND I'M NOT CRAZY! I DON'T NEED PROFESIONAL HELP! I'M OK!

-But Mana you-

-UGH! I WANT TO GO HOME- I said as I put my bag well and starts to walk home from the stupid hut that in the right moment when I want to show the person I fall for that I'm right and not to think that I'm crazy! But then I felt someone taking my arm and making me turn around to find Ryou-Hey! Let me go!

-Mana I just want to help you- he said as he pulls my arm to him

-You already help to much, thanks, now let me go! – I tried to get me off from him and when I finally get it I turned around and started to run but wait… did I turn around?

-Hey! Mana waits up! Your home's not right there! Mana! – I could tell he was running

I didn't hear him and I didn't want to I just ran and ran and ran and ran 'til I heard that voice again saying my name I decided to stop there and get into the hut to see who was the one calling for me but before get in I turned around to see if Ryou was still following me but I can tell I ran too fast that maybe I lost him while running; I get inside the hut to find the old pit shining, but what? So I got closer and closer to it to see what makes it shining but then I felt how my body starts to fall over as I scream as loud as I could.

-Ryou! Somebody Help! – I screamed Ryou's name as I looked way down to find it unending but Oh no! My hand starts to slip and then as I fell I saw a light, a light over my face as I fell, is this the heaven? And as the light starts too bright even more I couldn't hold my eyes open that I closed it.


	3. Lost under the pit

**The Adventures of the Dark Magician Girl**

Last Chapter:

''_Hey! Mana waits up! Your home's not right there! Mana! '' I could tell he was running_

_I didn't hear him and I didn't want to I just ran and ran and ran and ran 'til I heard that voice again saying my name I decided to stop there and get into the hut to see who was the one calling for me but before get in I turned around to see if Ryou was still following me but I can tell I ran too fast that maybe I lost him while running; I get inside the hut to find the old pit shining, but what? So I got closer and closer to it to see what makes it shining but then I felt how my body starts to fall over as I scream as loud as I could._

''_Ryou! Somebody Help! '' I screamed Ryou's name as I looked way down to find it unending but Oh no! My hand starts to slip and then as I fell I saw a light, a light over my face as I fell, is this the heaven? And as the light starts too bright even more I couldn't hold my eyes open that I closed it._

**Lost under the pit**

''Ouch!… that really hurts, it was like if the pit had no end'' The brunette said as she starts open her eyes to find…..a girl?

''Hello there, I can see you're already up!'' the little girl with blue light eyes, brown and short hair said ''need a hand?'' then she gives her hand to help her but Mana did nothing, she was just staring at her with a shock expression_? '' Is she ok? She looks quiet scared and shock... But why? Do I look like a ghost?''_ The littler girl said as she keeps staring at her as well as she does

''Who is she? And why she's wearing that clothes?'' the Mana keeps her eyes out of her face and starts looking at her shoes then at her clothes? She could tell it was a dress and finally at her hat_? ''ok that's weird first of all why she's wearing a hat over her head? And I can tell it's a weird hat'' _the hat was blue color with a star floating over the end of the hat _'' the star is floating? No way! It's impossible why would the star would be floating?'' _ The she looks at her dress blue color as well with a little of yellow at the end of the dress with another star on the top of her dress, then she looks at her shoes and blue color and with a star on the side of the shoe _'' why she's wearing like that, is it Halloween already? Wow did I stay asleep that long?'' _the confused girl thought as she starts to scratch her head but the she looks faintly at her hand finding that she was wearing a blue and pink armor with a dark yellow belt on her hips, and on the top of her blue armor it has a germ with a star on it on the center of her armor, flaps came out that went across her arms with red germs on the center and behind the armor she noticed a pink cap on her and she saw her shoes well boots blue color with pink on it and on her left hand she was holding a wand looking a like her armor with a yellow circle on the top and at the end she noticed a blue hat with pink on it with a pink circle at the left side '' what happened with my clothes? And what is this! Why my hair's now blonde?'' the girl confused and scared looks at her hair and then at the person she has in front of her just as hearing that she was talking to her.

'' Well, I can see you look pretty confused and you might be scared too'' the little girl looks at her with a trying to cheer up on her'' you might be wondering where you are and why you're wearing like that aren't you? ''

''Who are you? And how I get here? I just remember I fell inside the pit and then I wake up here'' now she changes her expression of scare and changes it into sadness

''Well my dear, it's a pretty long story, how about getting a walk around the place and talk about it'' she smile at her and start walking with a confuse sad girl by her side ''by the way, my name's sakura and yours?

''I'm Mana, a normal 16 years old girl that tries to figure out how to get back where she comes from and then she change into a… I don't know what the heck I am'' Mana looks down at her feet watching her step while sakura make a smirk on her face a starts.. Flying? In front of her as Mana look at her flying she gets even more confused than she was before ''Are...You… flying?''

''What do you think?'' questioning her knowing that she knows what she's doing

'' Wow, how can you do that?'' She making a smile at once, Mana's dream has always been to touch the sky and fly beyond the stars but how can she do that?

''I'm a mage'' Sakura simple said turning to face her and smiling at her

''a mage? Are you serious? Ha! You mightn't being kidding me'' she turns to the other side _''maybe that girl's trying to fool me it would be better get going away from her and find a way to get back''_ She turns to leave but then something calls her attention.

''So, what about the voices Mana, I can tell that something or someone was calling you before falling on the pit, am I wrong? She tell her as Sakura stops flying and starts just floating in the air looking at Mana's reaction

''What did you said?'' Mana just turns her head _''does she knows something about the voices?''_ thought Mana _''maybe she knows who were the owner of that voice'' _'' Do you know who was calling me?'' she turns to face her make her answer her question

''Yes'' was all she said _''Well Mana it's time for you to make you see why you came here'' _then Sakura pulls out her wand

''_What is she doing? She has the same wand as mine but hers has a star in the middle and is larger than mine'' _Mana thought as watching her moving her wand, moving? Why? ''Wait, why are you moving your wand? What are you doing?'' she steps forward about to turn around and starts running but something keeps her standing there without moving just watching, was all she does

''Mana, it's time to show you why you're here and what you can do to get back where you belong'' she moves her wand once again making appear a blue light in front of them

''Wait, what are you-'' she couldn't Finnish because of the light that appears before her eyes; what does the little mage will show to Mana?


	4. Magnus, your father'

**The Adventures of the Dark Magician Girl**

Last Chapter:

''_So, what about the voices Mana, I can tell that something or someone was calling you before falling on the pit, am I wrong? She tell her as Sakura stops flying and starts just floating in the air looking at Mana's reaction_

''_What did you said?'' Mana just turns her head ''does she knows something about the voices?'' thought Mana ''maybe she knows who were the owner of that voice'' '' Do you know who was calling me?'' she turns to face her make her answer her question_

''_Yes'' was all she said ''Well Mana it's time for you to make you see why you came here'' then Sakura pulls out her wand_

''_What is she doing? She has the same wand as mine but hers has a star in the middle and is larger than mine'' Mana thought as watching her moving her wand, moving? Why? ''Wait, why are you moving your wand? What are you doing?'' she steps forward about to turn around and starts running but something keeps her standing there without moving just watching, was all she does_

''_Mana, it's time to show you why you're here and what you can do to get back where you belong'' she moves her wand once again making appear a blue light in front of them_

''_Wait, what are you-'' she couldn't Finnish because of the light that appears before her eyes;_

''**Magnus, your Father''**

In a desert ravine a young blonde woman was lying on the floor with her eyes closed and after a few seconds was heard some kind of explosion? That made the young woman wake up because of the noise, but it was really an explosion? Or it was just an imagination? No, it wasn't her imagination at the same time that she was waking up she realized that she was still wearing the same clothes that she was wearing the first time she wakes up. _''well I think it wasn't a dream after all'' _thought the blonde girl ''Oh no! What happened here?'' Mana exclaimed with a tone of fear in her voice as soon as she saw a type of a castle, and a big one after all kind of destroyed, but why? And what is this place after all? First she's inside a weird pit and get lost and find a weird young girl with a strange cloth with a weird wand and well she wasn't the only one she was wearing one of those strange clothes with taking a weird wand with her.

''Oh Great! First I'm lost out of nowhere, and then I found a weird girl and then this, watching a castle destroyed for whatever would be the reason, what's next? Find a monster?'' Mana said with a mad tone on her voice just as something bump with her making her fall down ''Hey! Can you watch your way? Open your ey- whoa! What are you?- Mana screamed looking to a hairball round with green legs and arms with big nails and big eyes full of fear because of the strange girl in front of him.

The little hairball just starts to spin around like crazy? Or maybe alarmed? '' Well, I think you already scare him'' Mana turned around to find Sakura, the young girl that found her aside the old pit and send her to this place, but Mana didn't seem to care about the hairball now that the person that send her here in this place all seemed to be destroyed was standing, well floating in front of her trying to calm the hairball down '' calm down kuriboh, everything's all right , it won't be for too long, you will see that everything will be as it was before'' Sakura said hugging the big hairball that seems to be called kuriboh.

''_wait, did she just said everything will be as before?''_ Mana said in her thoughts _''what had just happened here?'' _ Now Mana look scared just looking at kuriboh alarmed made her think that maybe he lived here and something really, really wrong happened to this place.

''Mana, can you see this place?'' asked Sakura to the girl in front of her, Mana, while Sakura was still hugging Kuriboh looking sad? Why? Is this her home too?

''Yes, do you know what happened?'' Mana asked while she was just standing right where she wakes up looking at both, Kuriboh and Sakura.

''Yes, and let me tell you, that it was not in a good way'' Sakura said while she stopped hugging Kuriboh and look at the girl now with a confident face on her '' you'll see Mana, this place was a home, an academy to all the magician's where they can learn more about magic, and for the magic creatures to live in the forest where they could make a home and stay there and get safe'' then Sakura turns to Kuriboh just as Mana does ''but as you can see, it's already destroyed now, it doesn't exist anymore, and we don't have a place where to stay now'' Sakura, the young mage, makes a hurt expression on her face while she was explaining to Mana what had happened.

'' And where are the other magicians and the other magic creatures?'' Mana looks around trying to find another of their kind but her search wasn't successful, so then she turned to Kuriboh and Sakura '' I just can see you two''

''Well they're not here anymore'' the young short brunette said just as she looked away and make an uncomfortable face, and then turned to Mana and fake a smile '' Many of them died while trying to protect the castle but..'' she sighed and looked with sadness to Mana '' they failed.. and … well you know… they're not here anymore, but the survivors just turned to different ways and just trying to follow their destiny and start all over''

'' Who was the cruel one that made all this? '' now Mana just wanted to destroy the responsible and make him or her pay for it'd crime, it was not fair for the others and ones who paid where the innocents and the many of magicians that tried to protect the castle.

Sakura just sigh of worry and the looked at the teen magician in front of her like if she was decided to help them '' Mana, if I tell you, who were the responsible for what happened here? Would you believe me? Even if it sounds crazy for you to believe? ''

For a moment, Mana didn't know what to say, is this has something to be with her? No it wouldn't be it was the first time that Mana came to this world, so, why to worry? '' yes, but what, is something wrong? You seem to keep something that you haven't told me yet,'' Mana just stands there looking at the young magician with a blank expression.

''Magnus, your father'' was all Sakura said, hopping for her to believe her, and the question is, will she believe her? It sounds hard to explain, but Sakura knows that she already needs to know the truth.


	5. The truth and a new begging

**The Adventures of the Dark Magician Girl**

**The truth and a new begging **

''_Magnus, your father'' _those words were running through her head over and over again, was it true? No, it couldn't be true, her father died before she was born, but why Sakura said that? Why she said that her father was still alive? Why she said that her father destroyed the castle? Why is she saying that her ''father'' was a bad person, a mage, a bad one?

Mana couldn't help but tears were starting to fall through her cheeks and falling from her now green eyes, '' you're lying, it's not true! My father died before I was born!'' Mana shouts at Sakura with angry, despair, sadness and… fear, but why? Shouldn't she be happy because she supposed to be father was alive? Then a feeling of confusion was passing over her head.

''Mana, listen, your father is alive, he lives in a kingdom far from this one, and… your mother was the one who died exactly at the moment when she gave birth to you'' Sakura just looked at her feeling sorry for the teen mage that was crying harder in front of her and Kuriboh, with that she steps forward to get her and comfort her '' I'm sorry Mana but, it's true'' she leaned to her trying to look at her in the eyes but she doesn't know if she might tell her the truth of what happened to her '' Mana, I was the one calling for you before you came to the world'' Sakura told her now with a serious voice '' I called you because, I needed your help well, we need you help''

''Why? Why you called me?'' Mana told her with a slow voice and the lift her head up to look at her with angry and sadness '' why me? I have NOTHING, nothing to do in this PLACE!'' while Mana was waiting for an answer, Sakura looked at her now with a blank stare, she didn't know what to do now, if she tells her now that Mana's mad and hurt, she doesn't know what would be her reaction for the answer ''Tell Me!'' Mana shout her desperate, she wanted an answer, now!

''BECAUSE Mana!'' she paused a second and decided to continue '' you are the one, who can… defeat… Magnus… your father''

''STOP SAYING THAT HE'S MY FATHER! He's not! He died years ago!'' Mana couldn't control herself but shout to the young one and make Kuriboh to jump for fear.

''HE IS YOUR FATHER MANA!'' Sakura felt inside herself a poison of angry that make her lose control over Mana ''accept it Mana, he is your father, he destroyed our kingdom and left you inside the pit because he thought you were the reason that your mother died!''

''stop, please I beg you, please stop'' Mana couldn't take it anymore just at listening Sakura words about her father make her died inside, it couldn't be true, his father loved her, and her mother was from Tokyo it was all a lie,

''Sorry Mana, but you'll see how it all happens 16 years ago'' Sakura take her wand a spin it making a blue light appear, again.

In the vision

''_where am I? what is this place'' _Mana thought looking around and found herself in another place, she wasn't in the castle anymore, she was in the pit where she wakes up exactly at the moment when she gets to this world, but it was different, now the pit was not to old and this time the wood was darker that the other one.

''Look over there Mana'' Mana found the little mage Sakura at her side pointing to look behind an old tree, Is she trying to tell her or sowing her something? Yes, but what? Then Mana gasped at what she saw; She saw an old man with dark clothes and silver helmet (I don't know how to describe it but let me tell to the readers that I'm talking about the skilled dark magician, and no, he's not Mana's father he will appear later) having a baby in his hands and taking it inside the pit, but why? And who's the baby? Then her thoughts were interrupt when then she saw with astonishment when the black man starts to making an incantion to the pit? What the hell is going on? Then a grey aura appear outside the pit and the pit starts to bright , Mana was completely afraid, what has he done to the baby, her thoughts were interrupt by another person it was a woman or a man? Well all she could tell was that it was completely old than the other one (now I'm talking about the old vindictive magician) coming behind the other man and starts to laugh like a crazy.

''did you just know that you have disappear the daughter of the king Magnus'' starts laughing again ''what would he do?'' the old crazy magician said while laughing putting a finger under his chin like a thinking expression.

''There's nothing to worry about old man, the king Magnus just has told me to disappear this girl, as you can see there's nothing to be with you so get going!'' said the other magician getting mad at the other one.

''Relax my old friend, you know that I'm just trying to help you and of course, the king Magnus'' the crazy old magician said while walking in circles around the pit looking down to see if something's there but no, there was nothing anymore, the baby has just disappear.

'' please, old man, let's not play games, we both know that Magnus just wants to destroy his enemy and well he was so in love with his wife that as he lost her while giving birth he decided to keep the baby out of his way so he can make his plans work right just as we planned it''

The crazy old magician start laughing again '' I know, but what Magnus doesn't know is that that little girls will grow up and I don't know maybe, fight him''

''you are crazy, that baby won't come back it would be impossible, I already make a spell to the pit so no one can get in or worst turn that girl back'' with that said the magician starts to walk away from the old man until he get into the dark forest and then just vanished there, while the older one turned to see the pit once more and make some kind of magic with his wand and just leave.

'' _So I was that girl, they put me inside the pit and then I just disappeared, but why? My father didn't like me?''_ then another light was shown up and then Mana appeared in the same place they were before, with Sakura and Kuriboh.

''Now Mana, do you believe me now?'' Sakura asked her with so much confidence that made Mana gasped for what she has saw, Mana didn't said a word and Sakura decided to talk first '' the time is passing and there won't be time, it's time for you to make a trip and train you magic''

''Wait! Train magic? How? And who will I train with?'' asked Mana with shock expression, she? Training magic? She normally dream of it but never practice it '' can't you teach me?''

''No'' Sakura answer simply, now smirking at her '' you will find a great master that can teach you right and well you need a dark magician to teach you dark magic not a light one like me''

'' A dark magician? You are a light one? What is the big deal? And is there any difference?'' Mana cross her arms looking at Sakura with a challenging glance '' well except of light and dark''

'' the kind of power, tricks, magic, everything!'' now Sakura crossed her arms just as she did.

'' and how would I know if it's a dark magician or a light magician, is there even a difference between them? The clothes, or something?'' Mana was confused, Sakura could be nice but that smirk didn't seem to like it.

''the clothes is one, look at you, you are wearing a dark magician clothes while I'm wearing a different one'' Sakura pointed to her clothes and explained to her that some of them are wearing dark clothes and many light clothes that would be a difference '' there are anywhere, so you can find them in your way, anywhere you go you will find one'' she winked at Mana and lift her finger up and smiled at her.

''ok but, just something else, I will be by myself?'' Mana looked at Sakura's reaction of disbelief and just staring at her '' or well you know having someone and not being alone, because you know I'm new here'' Mana smiled innocently at Sakura and then Sakura seemed to tell something to Kuriboh that then he came to Mana's side.

''Kuriboh will go with you, he know where to find a dark magician so don't get away from him he can help you'' Sakura make one more smile and wished her luck and then vanished into the air.

''Ok, Kuriboh there's just you and me'' Mana looked at the wind while Kuriboh just nodded and starts jumping around Mana '' now, where to go'' she looked to the left side and starts thinking but then Kuriboh pushed her to the right side and float in front of Mana and she just followed '' well Kuriboh, I think it would be a long way to go'' she smiled at his new friend and Kuriboh just still floating and smile.


	6. Running away from the harpy ladies

**The Adventures of the Dark Magician Girl**

**Running away from the harpy ladies**

In the deep forest, after a long walk, a 16 years old magician and a little hairball, were travelling around the place to find someone good for Mana to teach her and train her, before the big day will come; but, is she the one to defeat the bad magician? Why her, and not someone else? Big questions were coming to Mana's head, why Sakura decided to call for her? Being a lot of magicians and god ones could be, why Mana? Mana knew that there's a lot of questions the she need to answer while her long travel; She was even feeling nervous and fear because of her father, she hasn't realize yet why he left her? _'Magnus just wants to destroy his enemy and well he was so in love with his wife that as he lost her while giving birth he decided to keep the baby out of his way so he can make his plans work right just as we planned it' _She remembered one of the magicians (skilled dark magician) told to the old magician (old vindictive magician) what plans? Did Mana was on one of their plans? She needs to discover more about her own self and her past. ''Now I see why people told me I don't have nothing from my mother'' Mana thought aloud while Kuriboh starts touching her face with his head-hairball.

''Thanks Kuriboh, even I know I got someone by my side'' Mana said to her little friend Kuriboh, now that Sakura was no longer with her and went somewhere else, Kuriboh was her only company and the only one she could trust, for now.

After seconds, Kuriboh starts jumping in an alarmed way making Mana worried, what's up with him? ''What's wrong Kuriboh, something's bothering you?'' Mana looked at Kuriboh trying to find an answer, is he ok? Now Mana gets worried than before because Kuriboh was pointing to a tree, '' is something behind that tree?'' Kuriboh just make a nod to Mana, that was his answer, a nod, a nod full of fear, ''stay her Kuriboh, I'll check it out'' Mana steps forward now getting closer to the tree ''o, whoever you are, show yourself!'' Mana said now confident, is this the right time to be brave?

The plants of the tree starts moving, making Mana gasp of what she saw, she saw three women birds? ( I won't describe them so now saying the three bird women were the harpy ladies) the three of them has the same outfit the difference were their hair color, they were flying under the tree in a weird position, were they wanted to eta her or something?

''Hello, I'm Mana and well I was wondering if any of you has seen any dark magician passed from her?'' Mana did not get an answer, ''Um, no? well I think I better get going, nice to meet you'' Mana turns around to run, the women didn't seem to like help her and for some reason Mana knew that if she stills standing there, there won't be a tomorrow.

''Where you think you're going?'' said the harpy from the middle that seems to be the leader said already looking at her with an ambitious face ''we haven't meet you at all'' the harpy leader continued while flying even closer to the teen magician and the other two joined her.

'' Our sister is right, don't go already'' the other harpy with orange hair said provocative way.

''Yeah, we want to have some fun'' the third harpy joined the other two. While they were getting closer Mana just looked at them scared, what to do now? Would she run? What is she makes a bad move? She was completely shocked, it was the first time that she felt that way it was like if she was a sheep in a barnyard and the three harpy ladies were the wolves and wants to eat her.

'' your skin seems to have a flavor taste, don't you want to play a game with us?'' said the harpy leader touching Mana's face taking it closer to her.

''DON'T TOUCH ME!'' Mana shout hitting the harpy leader face and with that done Mana starts running away from them, but then she know something was missing well someone ''Run Kuriboh!'' Mana shout while running ''Oh, no, now he leaves me'' Mana was running as fast as she could that she was still feeling her heart beat beating faster than ever.

Mana turns her head but still running faster to look if the harpy were still chasing her, but failed the harpy ladies were chasing her flying faster, Mana was afraid, then Mana could feel tears running through her cheeks ''Mom, Ryou, everybody,'' Mana turns her head again to watch but all she could see were the harpy ladies getting even closer that Mana couldn't help but shout as loud as she could ''PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!'' Mana didn't see but she stumbled with a rock and make her fall down _'this is the end, goodbye mom, goodbye Ryou, sorry Sakura I couldn't help you' _Mana said in her mind she couldn't stand up anymore, she couldn't run, it was the end, _'goodbye dear world'._

Mana closed her eyes just as she saw the harpy ladies a few inches apart from her; Mana shout as loud as she could closing her eyes with tears and with strength, but then for Mana's miracle something bright upon her and hit the harpy ladies, he could tell the light was purple; she could hear the harpy ladies scream, she could hear the sound of the blast from the light, she could hear… a voice?

**OK that was the 6****th**** episode! And sorry for keep it waiting the homework is making me insane! Hehe but I will try to upload as many chapters as I can this week because the next week I will be in exams, so next week there won't be a new chapter for sure, but when the exams are finished! I will be back with a new chapter! Yay! XD hope you enjoyed this one! If someone knows or can tell me which sounds can I use for Kuriboh when he tries to express it self? Leave your reviews!**


	7. Begging for a master

**The Adventures of the Dark Magician Girl**

**Begging for a master**

Everything was over, nowhere to go, nowhere to be found; Mana just needed a miracle to stay alive and run away and never see them again, first her father left her, then Mana left her mother from the future, then she got into a fight with her best friend that she got some feelings for, later Sakura leaves her alone with a floater hairball to give her some company, and now Kuriboh left her as well, and not so safety after all; she is in danger right now, the curiosity killed the cat, that's how it all started, because of the voices, she was lost with a missing part, right? Or she is now complete? , what to do now? Where to go? Who to go to? She doesn't know, Mana is just watching herself how she will die; there is no one to help her right now, Kuriboh ran away somewhere and she is alone, with 3 harpy ladies that wants to kill her because of her 'taste' how could they know how her taste is? She wouldn't know, well she already knows, she's in a magic world, where everything can happen, and there she is, with no hopes left, it was all, _''goodbye, dear world'' _Mana thought, her last thought maybe? She was already tired and weak she wanted to sleep that she just leaned into a rock while the harpy ladies were getting closer to her every second; but then for Mana's miracle, she saw a light purple?, how? Is it heaven? But the heaven's light wasn't white? With that Mana faint or she just fell asleep?

An hour passed and the teen magician wakes up to find out that it was late already; she gets up to find her savior? But there were no one else, just her and her wand, _''what happened? Am I dead?'' _thought the blonde magician, no she is not dead; she's alive, but how? Who saved her? While Mana was questioning herself what happened, she went to take a walk around the place all she could see were the clouds already dark and the moon was already brighten along with the stars, the night was beautiful, Mana gasped when she looked well at the sky and find light colors in the dark sky, blue, yellow and green, were the lights colors, Mana can tell that it is the best time for a couple to confess their feelings, with that in mind Mana remembered a friend, a very special one, she was thinking about Ryou, her best friend from the future, now she wished she would never get in the pit because of curiosity, she wanted him with her; Mana looked once at the sky before return to where she wakes up but the sky got her hypnotized that she just want to stare at it the whole night, so she just sit in the floor watching the sky; ''How beautiful, I wish I could see a sky like this… every night'' Mana let out a small sigh, she was completely focused looking at the beautiful sky that she didn't notice that someone was watching her.

''True it is,'' Mana turned around to see who is talking, she saw a man with purple clothes and he was grabbing a wand? Just like her except that hers was blue with a yellow ball? While his was larger than hers and it was green with an esmerald with the same color? And he is wearing a hat as well but his was purple and she could not see his face it was so dark at all?

''Who are you? And… why are you here?'' Mana wanted to show herself brave, she doesn't know what will happen so she thinks it would be better if she shows to him that she's strong enough.

The mysterious man came out from the darkness and shows himself, he is pale and his hair was purple just as his clothes as well with blue eyes, Is he smirking at her? He let out a small laugh so she could even hear him ''I can see you're already up'' he paused for a while and crossed his arms ''you know, the harpy ladies are not easy to fight with, everybody in the forest knows that''

''Well I don't and… how do you know that those three women birds were chasing me?'' Mana put a finger under her chin with a confused expression, without looking at him _''is he the one that made the light purple I saw? Is he the one who saved me?''_ thought the teen magician, if he was her savior, why not thanks him?

''Harpy ladies'' was all the man said raising his left eyebrow.

''What?'' Mana answers the man, who the hell are the harpy ladies? ''Who are they?'' Mana put her hands on her hips and looked at him seriously.

The man just stare a second at her and then make a smile looking down closing his eyes and a small laugh scape from him ''they're the ones that were chasing you'' after saying this, the purple magician returns at his last position, staring at her seriously with a blank expression, crossing his arms and his cold eyes on her, _''who is this girl, everyone knows in this world who are the harpy ladies, but she? She called them women birds, and after all she didn't attack them, she seems to be a magician because of her wand but…, who is this girl?''_ thought the man magician looking at the other confused girl, is she a foreign?

There was an uncomfortable silence between them so Mana decided to take a step and start the talking.

''By the way, my name is Mana and well… as you can see…'' Mana passed a minute and get in her thoughts, ''_should I tell him? Well I need to find a dark magician as a master and he seems to be a dark one, so well it won't be a shame''_ Mana changed the subject and get in another, ''Are you a dark magician?'' asked Mana with an innocents eyes on her face pointing to him.

''Hmph'' the man magician make a serious face like if he was dueling someone, but he wasn't he was facing a now mysterious teen magician that seems to know nothing.

''Mmm… are you there?'' Mana waves her hand in front of him, but he seems not to react at her so she stands in front of him and put once again both of her hands on her hips ''I already asked you a question, so I'm waiting'' she returned his eyes making the same ones, now it was a battle of eyes, now, who will be the winner at this little duel?

Then a little hairball gets between the two magicians and waves happily at Mana, who seems to be Kuriboh, and Mana react at Kuriboh's wave and return it with a hug, which at the same time surprises the man magician _''she's not bad after all'' _thought the purple magician looking at both of them.

''Kuriboh, why you left me? I was so worried about you, I know we just have been a day of being friends but that doesn't mean that you have to ran away!'' Mana was hugging Kuriboh so strong that Kuriboh can even breathe as Mana was crying happily to see her friend again.

''I can see you know Kuriboh'' said the man magician, looking and focusing on Mana to see her reactions and moves.

Mana and Kuriboh turned to the man magician in a innocently way still hugging each other ''yes, we knew each other this morning and well we turns to be best friends until now'' Mana and Kuriboh turned to face each other smiling innocently.

While Mana and Kuriboh were laughing together the man magician turned himself to leave; when Mana notice that he was going she decided to get him before he leaves, it was her only chance to get a master to train her, so there was nothing to lose, ''Wait!, don't go!'' Mana shout at the magician, and the magician stop walking as the blonde girl shout him.

''What do you want?'' the man magician asked her with no emotion, he seems to be serious,

Mana run to where he was and take a deep breath to tell him what she wanted to tell him since she knew and discovered that he was a magician, well a dark magician _''ok Mana, you can do it just say it!_ '' Thought the teen magician, Mana, while the other magician stared at her with a cold stare that makes her shiver, ''why you're making that face, it makes me shiver'' Mana touch her arms like if she was cold or something while the magician sigh.

''Is that why you want me to stop?'' he stared at her with the same cold expression ''how ridiculous'' then he turned to leave, when Mana noticed he was leaving, again, she run to hi, again, and just stand in front of him; ''ok, what do you want? I already saved you from the harpy ladies, or the women birds as you call them, so leave me alone!'' when Mana heard about the 'women birds' and the small laugh of him, she looked at him mad with her mouth open and let out a mad sigh off her mouth ''so as you excuse me'' the man magician passed over Mana and still walking, but just so he know that a little piece of rock hit him on the head and stop walking, he already know who have hit her, so he turned to see the person who throw a piece of rock on his head, to find the same blonde magician looking mad at him and this time she was really mad, ''what was that for, eh?'' the man magician said to her mad as well as she is, he wanted an answer, who does she thinks she is to throw a rock over him?

''Do not get to make fun of me, did you hear me?'' Mana was completely mad at him, who does he thinks he is? Nobody's perfect in the world.

The magician just ignored her and still making his way out of the place, but Mana get over to him and stands in front as well as he got back from her and glared madly at her. ''what do you want now? You want to throw another piece of rock to me again?'' Mana just felt ashamed of what she did a minute ago but didn't let him notice her shame and turn to face him.

''Sorry, but I really need to ask you this'' the man magician turned to her and raised his eyebrow

''what? '' The man said,_ ''well Mana here it goes'' _thought Mana and closed her eyes and took a deep breathe.

''I want you to train me… to be a great magician'' Said Mana a little nervous but after all she split it out, now the only thing missing is his answer, she was hoping to get a 'yes' and not a 'no' by him, she really needed it; _''Oh, c'mon, say yes''_ there was an awkward silence between them, Mana can tell he was thinking but he has a blank face, with no expression, that she cannot read his mind, why would it be? , it is like if he was sad, mad and cold at the same time.

The man magician didn't say a word, he was just staring at her with no emotion on him, he didn't know what to say, he walked passed Mana without saying a word, ''hey, where are you going?'' asked the teen magician to the man magician as she walk to him until she get by his side.

The man magician stopped walking to only tell her ''I'm sorry, but I can't teach you'' he starts walking again and just so he would know that the teen magician was blocking his way out, ''listen girl, I don't have time for your games again, so let me pass'' just as he get to pass her, Mana didn't stop and stand in front of him with her arms to the sides, blocking the way, again.

''My name is Mana, and I'm not a girl, I'm a teen already, I turned 16 yesterday'' Mana said to the purple magician, so he would know that she won't stop 'til he say yes, so what to do?

''So what? You're still a girl, so please Mana I don't have time for this'' the man magician passed over Mana but Mana could get over him and block his way as well, _''what's with this girl?_'' thought the magician.

Mana was looking down and then turns up to look at him in the eyes, ''I really need to learn dark magic, I need someone to help me and well you're the one who can help me, please?'' Mana was trying to be serious with no laugh and with no tears.

The man magician ignored her again but then he heard as something falls to the floor and he noticed that Mana wasn't trying to get over him so he looked behind to find the girl magician leaning on the floor.


	8. Mahad, The Dark Magician

**The Adventures of the Dark Magician Girl**

**Mahad, The Dark Magician**

When the man magician turned to see, he saw the blonde magician lying on the floor and there would be two causes, did she fall asleep or she fainted? The purple magician ran to her and lean at her side to see if the girl was ok, and she was the only problem was that…

''I can see that my spell work as I expect it'' said an old man getting closer to where the purple magician and the teen magician were, ''Look what I found'' said the old magician with sarcasm ''Mahad, the famous dark magician, apprentice of the great Dark Sage, I heard that he already died, uh'' the old magician was trying to 'play' with him, but all he got was that Mahad gets angry at the old magician.

''That's none of your concern, and have you done to her?'' asked Mahad to the old magician that seems to be the old vindict magician.

''Do you really care of what I have done to her?'' The old vindict magician let out an evil small smile to the purple dark magician, ''of what I have saw minutes ago, she was asking you for a favor and you didn't care, when she really needs your help, so as you have said, that's none of your concern of what I want to do with this woman'' The old vindict magician took the fainted girl magician and starts walking a girl, how can an old man as the old vindict magician can take a girl like her in his arms?; then the old vindict magician stops walking, or something was getting him back?.

The old vindict magician turned to see why he stopped already, and he can see the purple dark magician letting out a light around him in purple; and for his knowledge the purple dark magician send an attack to him trying not to hurt the girl magician still fainted, making the old vindict magician fall just as the girl magician fall as well.

Mahad get closer to the old vindict magician to see him with a mad stare, and then walked over to Mana and take her into his arms and starts walking away but little did he know that something was waiting for him on the forest, the old vindict magician just laugh harder evilly making Mahad turned around to look at him still taking Mana in his hands, in that moment Kuriboh got to Mahad and shake desperately, trying to tell something to Mahad, but Mahad didn't pay too much attention to the hairball.

''what are you laughing at?'' asked Mahad staring defiantly at the old vindict magician, but the old magician just still laughing evilly harder, from behind the trees something take Mahad and Kuriboh's attention, then a blast of magic hit Kuriboh and Mahad, making them get hit by another tree, then Mahad opened his eyes to look for the woman that has already escaped from his arms.

''Are you looking for someone, Mahad?'' asked another voice, Mahad turned to look who was talking to him, when he find out the person that attacked him, he noticed that it wasn't the old vindict magician anymore, it was another one, the Mahad blinked when he knew who he was ''Skilled dark magician'' was all Mahad said, he recognized him because of the incident that happened few days ago.

''you haven't forgot me Mahad; it's been a while, isn't it? Oh and how it's dark sage? Too old?'' the skilled dark magician laugh harder, he was making fun over Mahad, Mahad was just staring at him angry, that much that wanted to fight him right now, but then the angry thoughts and feelings turned into a gasp expression, when then he saw that he was taking the woman into his arms, and the skilled dark magician noticed.

''so… tell me Mahad, how is Marla? You're still training her? '' at the mention of the name of Marla's name, Mahad gets into a shock feeling, he was staring down the floor, it was a long time since he last saw her and for some reason, Mahad knew that he would never see her face again, seeing Mahad's reaction, the skilled dark magician smile evilly at him ''oh dear Mahad, I can see that you already know Marla's accident, well, since you were there''

''Shut up! You don't even know what really happened that time, so I don't want to hear your opinion about it'' Mahad knew, more than any other magician in the world, what really happened to Marla that day, but Mahad didn't seem to talk about it.

''as you wish, well as you excuse me, the old vindict magician and me have important issues to resolved'' the old vindict magician and the skilled magician looked at Mana and walk away, Mahad was like in a spell, that he didn't notice that they were taking the sleepy girl away.

''Marla…'' Mahad whispered while in his thoughts, he was completely lost in his mind, who was Marla? Does it have something to be with Mahad? While Mahad was lost thinking or remembering…, Kuriboh was alarmed, he was trying to wake Mahad up from his deep thoughts, but it doesn't seem to listen to him, now Kuriboh was worried, what will happen then now that they have taken Mana Away? Who will help them now that Mahad was in a spell? Kuriboh knew that Mahad has happened to have a hard life since a child, but it wasn't the right time to think about the past, the person who might be save them from Magnus, who destroyed the place of the most powerful civilization of magic world, was taken away, and maybe they won't do something good to her after all. Mana was in danger, and Kuriboh was alone, no what?

''Kuriboh, what happened?'' Kuriboh heard a voice calling to him, and it result to be Mahad who was already awake. Mahad was rubbing his head but couldn't talk anymore because the little hairball alarmed jump on him ''they took her away'' Mahad whisper to him and Kuriboh nodded as an answer _''I won't let someone get hurt again, not again, even because of my fault, I won't let them kill any other magician, even a young girl, not again…'' _Mahad said on his mind , he stood up and take his wand while he was walking Kuriboh, alarmed, went to him floating waving at hi like telling him that he was missing something, but little does Kuriboh knows that Mahad already knows ''don't worry Kuriboh, we'll save your friend, she'll be safe don't be alarmed'' Kuriboh at hearing his answer, he sighed in relief, just knowing that he was going to get her, of course, being Kuriboh's responsibility to take care of Mana, just as Sakura told to him to take care of her, Kuriboh didn't want to fail Sakura, now that she was the one to save him when the incident happened, Kuriboh knows that Mahad was a serious person and a cold hearted since the death of his dear master, but he knows that he's still a good person and that he would help the one that needs help, but Kuriboh was hoping that Mahad realized that he get back to love someone, that it wasn't the end of everything, but little did Kuriboh and the dark magician know, is that Mahad will find someone that teach him how to love again, and that shows him that the hope is the last thing that gets lost.


	9. Plans

**It's been 2 weeks I guess, he he I'm sorry to keep all waiting, but the school it's getting harder every time! And I haven't the right time to continue, but now, I'M BACK! XD , and well while my story kept without continuing, I was getting more ideas for this story, I just wish that because of the 2 weeks of long waiting! I haven't forgot how to write, he he, so this is the episode number 9! Hope you enjoy, I keep you reading! Oh… I almost forgot, if any of you wants to give any of your ideas to this story, I'll be so glad to write it as a part of a chapter or something XD ok, now it's on! Enjoy!**

**The Adventures of the Dark Magician Girl**

**Plans**

(With the skilled dark magician, the old vindict magician and Mana ''still sleeping'')

''Ha! Lord Magnus will be happier to see what we have found'' said jumping at the side of the skilled dark magician ''or well…'' the vindict stops jumping saying '' I mean, what we got back to this world'' said the old vindict teasing the skilled dark magician.

''and it won't happen'' said the skilled dark magician still walking with his arms carrying the young blonde magician still fainted.

''what do you mean about 'it won't happen', uh?'' the old magician looked wide open to the magician that was walking at his side ''you mightn't be thinking of not giving her to lord Magnus'' the old magician said almost shouting at the skilled dark magician.

'' just… think about it old man, we'll be safer if we keep this 'incident' as a secret'' the skilled dark magician turned his head to the left to look at the old man magician still wide open of disbelief ''or even if you just want to get lord Magnus mad and well… you already know what happen when he gets mad'' the old vindict magician looked almost scared at the mention of lord Magnus getting mad, about what will happen to him if lord Magnus would know about the little person who already came back ''specially… when one of his people disappoint him'' the skilled dark magician said leaning carefully to not try to throw the magician girl out of his arms, and smile teasing at his partner, and then laugh at his reaction.

''but, what if lord Magnus notice about… about… this creature!'' shout crazily the old vindict magician, looking at his partner, but the skilled dark magician just turned to him and stop walking '' don't worry old man, lord Magnus doesn't have to know that his old daughter has come back, 'cause none of us will tell him, understand?'' the old magician just looked down and nod to him ''ok, by the way, my name's Marlow'' said the skilled magician continuing walking.

''but Marlow… what are we going to do with her?'' asked the old vindict magician, to his partner now name known, Marlow.

''well partner'' Marlow stop walking, again, looking down at the beautiful blonde young magician on his arms.

''are you crazy?'' Shout in disbelief the old magician_, 'did he just say, marry the lord Magnus old daughter?' _thought the old vindict magician, looking surprise at Marlow, while Marlow back to walk again making a smile on his lips, is he smiling for the crazy idea about marrying her?

''I can see you look surprise by my answer, by the way, I already told you my name, what's yours?'' Marlow was trying to change the subject?

The old magician just stay walking in blank emotion on him, but then he react at hearing Marlow taking and asking for his name '' That's not the subject Marlow! Are you just crazy? How can you think you can marry the daughter of lord Magnus? You're not just thinking!'' the old magician now was trying to calm down, but he couldn't because of the thinking of Marlow, a simple spy of lord Magnus, was thinking of marrying the girl, and being the husband of that girl, being the daughter of Magnus, his lord, his king, his master, his all, Marlow would be the…next to the throne, was that his purpose? Being the new king?

''of course I am thinking, besides'' Marlow turned to look at the girl sleeping in his arms ''she looks like her mother''

''Queen Mariam…'' whispered the old magician to himself, in a low voice, so Marlow couldn't hear him, but it failed.

''I can see you miss her, don't you old man?'' said Marlow in a teasing way to the old magician, Marlow knew who Mariam was, he knew how she died, how much lord Magnus loved her and how the old magician felt about her when she was around him; Marlow didn't know well the old magician, but he could tell that he was like an spy to any one, he knows everything that happens around without no one to notice him.

'' what are you talking about, Marlow? What do you mean about 'miss her'?_'' 'what does he know about me and queen Mariam? This is the first time I talk to him and now he's telling me I miss her, Ha! How pathetic' _thought the old magician.

Marlow just laugh at his partner answer, is he thinking he's a dumb? Well he's wrong, ''you're not going to fool me old man, maybe you have fooled to lord Magnus all this years about your 'feelings' for his wife, but not me, I know exactly what you thought about her, and I know exactly how you felt about her, and well.. Maybe how she died''

The old magician gasp at the mention of the sentence 'how she died' and at this Marlow laugh with himself watching the gasp of the old magician but then Marlow decided to leave it out there and change the subject, besides he got what he wanted, the young magician, the girl who is destined to fight the lord light magician to form a new kingdom for lord Magnus, or that's what he thought.

''So, are you going to tell me your name?'' asked Marlow with no emotion this time, like if he was thinking in other things, and the old magician noticed his change of his face and emotions.

The old magician sigh in disbelief and looked down ''Mulhern, that's my name''

''ok Mulhern, so, are we allies already? Or you prefer me to tell lord Magnus what 'really' happened to queen Mariam that night when his first daughter born?'' Marlow knows what really happened that night, and he knows that queen Mariam didn't die because of disease, someone really killed hear that night, but whom?

''Marlow…'' Mulhern whisper loud enough for him to listen to his mad whisper full of madness, and Marlow just laugh a little out loud.

''Oh my dear Mulhern, how 'innocent' you're acting, but you can't fool me anymore I know that you're afraid of lord Magnus because you don't want him to know the truth, am I correct?'' _'poor Mulhern, just so he knows that his innocence won't be last forever, he tries to be nice, and innocent, that's why queen Mariam reject him, and she didn't pay it too well, so I must be careful with Mulhern, he's not so stupid at all after all, he can help me to control the entire kingdom, but I must learn how to control him, and it won't be easy'_ Marlow looked down again at the sleeping new magician and get in his thoughts again; 'but this time, I won't be alone, I got this new 'weapon' to help me conquer the kingdom, and the world'' Marlow laugh out loud at his new plan, and Mulhern knew what was happening, but he decided not to tell him a single word to him, because if he did, everything will turn out to fall over, and Mulhern know something that Marlow didn't, that this girl that has come back to where she really belongs, is the one who will turn out to restore the world in peace as before, and that she's hiding a big power inside herself that will help Marlow with his new plan.

**TADA! Ha-ha I have finally upload the 9****th**** chapter to this story, hope you have enjoyed this one, this chapter, the 9, it's about Marlow and Mulhern, the skilled dark magician and the vindict old magician; I was getting tired to call them by skilled dark magician, old magician, etc. so I decided to name them! He he.**

**In a part of the story you will see that I mentioned the lord light magician, Magnus is the lord dark magician and took over the part of the kingdom when it really belonged to the lord light magician that it will appear later.**

**Leave your reviews! Please! I really need your opinion! The next chapter will be about Mahado and Kuriboh looking for Mana that will be the chapter number 10! And the chapter number 11 will be about Mana's pov I'm still thinking about the chapter number 11, I'm not sure about it, so LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS! And leave your ideas that you would like to improve to this story! See ya tomorrow with another chapter! XD**


	10. Doubts

**The Adventures of the Dark Magician Girl**

**Doubts**

(With Mahad and Kuriboh)

Still in the now dark forest a magician and a hairball were still walking in the forest looking for some 3 magicians; the skilled dark magician, the old vindict magician and… the girl magician, Mahad hasn't seen her nowhere in this place, and he has come to this forest to check it out for the creatures of the forest that once lived in peace near the magic kingdom along the magic academy, any ways Mahad couldn't get it, what was she doing in the forest? Was she looking for someone? When he found her she was leaning near a rock about to be the meal of the harpy ladies, and now after all she was kidnapped for some weird reason by two weird magician, a crazy one and an old one, and now he was searching for her with Kuriboh, Kuriboh met Mahad in the duel academy when Mahad was passing around the forest and he saves Kuriboh from the red dark magician, and since then, Kuriboh has serve Mahad, but when the magic kingdom was destroyed, they got separated and now they're along again.

''Kuriboh, who is that girl you were with?'' Mahad ask for curiosity, Kuriboh couldn't talk like they do, but many magicians has the ability to communicate with some of them, depending on the preparation they take of speaking with magic creatures, like Kuriboh.

Kuriboh just keep floating in the air around Mahad making gestures and making some weird sounds **(I don't know how to write of the sounds of Kuriboh) **and Mahad just kept looking at him understanding what he was saying, and as Kuriboh stopped gesturing him, Mahad just nodded as an answer.

''so she's not from this place…'' Mahad whispered loud and clear enough for Kuriboh to hear him, ''interesting'' Kuriboh looked incredulously at Mahad, what does he mean with 'interesting'? ''now I see why she was acting strange'' Mahad stayed quietly thinking while walking and Kuriboh just kept looking at him with the same expression on his eyes, but then Mahad decided to talk once more ''How does she got here anyways? Does it not supposed to be that our relationship with humans got over a hundred of years ago?'' Kuriboh just nodded in agreement and innocently, Kuriboh knew the reason about why she was here, and how? But he couldn't tell Mahad, his master, about Mana, because he would know what will happen if Mahad knows the truth.

After minutes of long walking, the magician and the hairball decided to rest for a little time, and well it was the forest they were in, so there was nothing but down the tree they have to sleep in, for Kuriboh it was so easy to sleep, but for Mahad it wasn't that easy as him, Mahad has been thinking about a lot of things that has happened to him in life, the loss of his master, his family, his adorable sister, and… Marla his beloved student, and the cause of that loss of everything he thinks he had was because of Magnus, the man he hated the most in life, he couldn't forgive him for keeping everything from him; first, he lost his mother and father in a war between magicians, when Magnus decided to attack for the first time , killing his father and arresting his mother; there was just left he and his sister, when they went to magic academy they were training when it was the first moment he met his master, dark sage, but then, Magnus went to magic academy and take the best magicians, Magnus wanted to take Mahad with him, knowing that he was a magician with good training, but Mahad refused to go with him, and there was when Dark Sage, his master, fighted against Magnus deciding if Mahad will stay or go with him, but little did they know that all the plan was using as a distraction to kidnapped other magicians, including his sister, and between the fight Dark Sage was the one who lost the battle, but Magnus just go away and didn't took him but his sister, and then after Dark Sage's death and his sister disappearance he met the girl that let him feel some kind of feelings he have never meet before, Marla, his student, and his friend, as the years were passing they wanted to raise a family and live together, but not knowing what would happen, Magnus attacked the magic academy as well as he did with magic kingdom (XD) losing Marla in that battle, he decided to move on knowing that what he already lost couldn't turn it back. And now, and days has passed, when he thought that nothing could keep him get back to think about the loss of his dear people, he find this girl, Mana, that keep his curiosity to know a bit more about her, he knew she's not from this place but what he couldn't expect the most from her was when she was asking him to teach her, to teach her to be a great magician, there was when he saw reflecting on Mana, someone that he already met before, at the moment when he refused to teach her and she begged at him with those eyes that he couldn't get off his mind, what's in this girl? He found something familiar on her, but, what?

Hours and hours passed until the sun shine in the sky illuminating the long blue sky with beautiful colors on it, and Mahad tired for the long night of thinking, Kuriboh woke him up to keep on searching for that mysterious girl, and going through the next side of the forest they were disappearing through the trees.


	11. Mana's dream and first spell

**The Adventures of the Dark Magician Girl**

**Mana's dream and first spell**

Mana's POV

_I was feeling weird, it was like if the whole sky was falling over me, I opened my eyes to see if everything that has happened was just a dream or something, but for my disgrace it wasn't a dream, I was leaning in the pit where I fell a day ago, I guess, it was happening like hours to me being in this place, maybe it has happened two years ago since I'm being lost, I don't know it was confusing to me, I stand up to look at the place where I am now, and yes, it's the same place where everything started, where I met Sakura, that at the beginning I thought I was hallucinating but I wasn't, all I remember was me with Kuriboh being attacked by three women with big wing on their back and then, the person that saved me a while ago, I remember too that I was begging him to be my master and then I just remember that something hit me and since that moment everything turned black to me, and then I am here, but what happened to Kuriboh? He was with me too and it was night when I was before and now the sun now it's shining over._

_After long questions to myself It would be better if I take a little walk around here, there is nothing but trees, trees, trees, and more trees and just trees around this forest, can it be more uninteresting here?, after minutes of walking around the forest I realized that I was walking in circles all the time, now what? Should I still walking? Or take a rest a wait for whatever would come here? I asked myself, last time being here Sakura was the one who guide me and then I had Kuriboh that guide me._

_I'm starting to miss them, specially Kuriboh, I already spend long time with him and well I miss him just as Sakura, the only difference and a big one was that I can talk with Sakura because she speaks my language but with Kuriboh it was even harder for me, Sakura told me that it's about time to learn his language; by the way, does Sakura has any family member with her? When I first met her she was alone but with Kuriboh, well it doesn't matter now, what matters me right now is how I get here anyway? Like I already mention, last time I was with Kuriboh and with… I don't even remember his name but it was a magician like me, well the only thing is that he's a man already and I'm a woman, he was quiet mysterious to me, well he saved me and it was nice of him but then he was like a cold person, well who knows, maybe that's his personality. Now what I need to do is find Kuriboh and stops walking in circles._

_I spend like an hour walking and I've been watching the same trees, same flowers, same way, and the same pit, I'm going crazy, and the worst of all, I'm alone , I haven't even seen a butterfly or any little animal flying or walking._

_I gave another walk and when I get to the pit I sat on a side; while waiting for a miracle to come I've been thinking of my mom, my friends and Ryou, he was the last person I saw before my fall, I already miss his dirty white hair, his nicest actions, and those brown eyes that cheer me up every time I fall; if it wasn't because my big curiosity about the voices that at the end were from Sakura, I wouldn't be here in first place, and if I have listened to Ryou I wouldn't be here neither, now I'm paying my punishment, I'm lost in an unknown world and well I kind of like it, when I was a child I always wanted to be a magician like those that you see in a circus and make a lot of tricks and well I admit it, maybe as the time pass it won't be as bad as now that I'm unknown here no one knows me here, except Kuriboh, Sakura, the harpy ladies, that's how the man who saved me named them and well he is another one that has seen me, before ending up in this place, I remember asking him for being my master and teach me how to be a magician but he rejects me, now there's none other option than look for another one, now I'm wondering what the others are doing? I mean my mother and Ryou, I miss them badly and I wonder if my mother is worried about me? Well of course she might be, she's my mother._

_I let out a small sigh, I'm already tired, I walked and walked with no stop and I was walking in circles, how am I supposed to find the others if every time I walk, I walk in circles and end up in the same place where I started, it's like if there's not another place to be than this one; I wish that Sakura is with me, where is she by the way?_

''_I can tell you're lost my dear'' I heard a cheerful happy voice behind me, and for my surprise a miracle finally touch me, I made a smile of relief as watching Sakura standing behind me with the same clothes that she was wearing days ago. I jump at her and gave her one of the biggest hugs I have ever gave, what can I do? I was completely happy to see her, if she's still a stranger for me and I hugged her like that, I can imagine what I would do when I came back home; I laughed a bit at the thought but I was still hugging her and she hugged me back._

''_you don't know how I wanted to find someone already'' I said to her as a tear escaped from my eyes._

_She let go of me and looked at me before talk '' aren't you supposed to being looking for a master?'' she smirked playfully at me, she is right; I'm supposed to being looking for one._

''_I did find one but, he rejected me'' I said innocently she said nothing and stared at me incuriously, 'you don't believe me right? If you don't ask Kur…'' I forgot he wasn't with me *_* ''oh yeah I forgot it, I lost him I guess'' Sakura laughed at my comment, why is she laughing? Is it funny what I said? ''hey! What are you laughing at?'' I asked her as I put both hands on my waist._

''_Do you really think you lost him?'' she was still laughing, wait what does she mean by that?_

''_yes, why you say so?'' I simply asked her, ok now this is really confusing than it already was._

'' _Kuriboh was the one to lose you'' she stopped laughing, for now, she kept a tear away from her eyes, yeah, she was laughing too much that she wiped a tear._

''_wait, what do you mean? Kuriboh lost me? How? He's not with me right now and I don't know what happened to him, I don't even remember how I ended up here in first place'' now I needed some explanations she was making me even more confused than helped me understand._

_She sighed in relief, she is about to tell me something ''look'' she is about to explain and well it's time for me to listen, she make a big pause before talk ''when you were asking to Mahad to be your master, and he rejected you, you fainted''_

''_I fainted?'' I asked her._

''_yes you did'' _

''_really?''_

''_yes''_

''_how?''_

'' _two magicians made a spell on you''_

''_wow, how incredi-''_

''_would you please listen? I'm trying to explain to you what happened'' I put a sorry smile on my face and she just keep explaining, I think I over passed a little, oopsie!_

''_two magicians made a spell on you'' she said again, I was about to ask who but it would be better to keep my comment ''they were the skilled dark magician and the old vindictive magician'' instead there was no need to ask, she already answered me, like if she read my mind ''and now they're taking you somewhere and you are a big part of the skilled dark magician'' _

_I was shocked at the comment, me? Kidnapped? And I'm part of their plan? How magnificent! I smiled bigger and I looked Sakura watching me weirdly._

''_what? I'm having my thoughts'' I turned aside to look somewhere else and not to her expression on her face, she was really shocked by my reaction._

''_Mana, are you happy about being kidnapped?'' she got closer to my side and look at me playfully, not in a good way, in a bad way._

''_Uh? No why you're saying that? Pff… no way'' I crossed my arms around my waist and looked away._

''_you're lying'' she simply said crossing her arms as well, she's too smart for having her age would be twelve or thirteen years old?_

''_do you have any clue that you can assure to me that me, myself am lying?'' I wanted to laugh hard but I contained myself._

_Sakura stayed surprise quiet for a while I sighed in relief for that._

''_Mana likes to be kidnapped'' Sakura sing in a teasing way at me, she wouldn't stop._

''_ok, it's not that it's just that well anyone can have its own fantasies'' I said and looked away from her, I wasn't looking but I can tell she was still having the same expression on her face ''you won't stop, would you? '' _

''_Mana, are you ok? '' She said looking surprise by me._

''_yes, why wouldn't I be ok? You know you may have fantasies yourself, I know it sound crazy but you know hehe'' I smiled shyly at her and I noticed a change on her face, she was smiling at me sweetly ''what?''_

_Sakura kept smiling at me ''it's like if you're the reflection of my sister'' I gasped at the mention of her 'sister' I never knew she had a sister_

''_what happened to her? '' I asked, and Sakura looked at me surprise at my question._

''_She died'' she looked down as she answers my stupid question, how stupid I am, how could I open my big mouth, ugh Mana! You need to learn to ask questions ''anyway, you need to wake up as fast as you can'' wake up? Am I sleeping?_

''_wake up? Exactly what do you-'' she cut my question to answer._

''_you're still on that spell, you need to wake up before it's too late'' I noticed the worry on her voice; I can sense that what it comes it's not too good._

''_how can I wake up if I'm in a spell? '' Sakura stayed quiet thinking harder for a solution._

''_you need to quit the spell on you'' me? At the mention of me doing a spell makes me shivers that I bet that Sakura could see it but didn't say a thing to not make me worry._

''_me? How can I do it? I'm not as professional as you are'' Sakura looked at me and put her hands on my shoulders._

''_Mana every magician, even the best magician of the world makes its first mistake, every magician train its magic and at the beginning everyone with no exception makes a spell wrong, nobody's perfect Mana, you can do it, just trust in yourself and focus on what you're doing'' said Sakura, she was right, now she sounded like an old woman and not a girl, she too smart for her age._

_I nodded in agreement to her ''what should I do? '' I asked being brave at myself and Sakura smiled at this._

''_First take your wand'' I took my wand and grab it with both hands and place it in front of me ''good, now close your eyes and focus'' she was acting like my teacher already, closed my eyes and then open it as something get in my mind._

''_But should I say something? '' I opened my eyes and look up at her._

''_just focus and think on what you want to do'' she simple said and I nodded and close my eyes and try to focus myself._

_Ok Mana focus, think about the spell, in a second I felt my wand lighting, I felt power running through my whole body as my wand starts to glow then I felt myself no longer where I was. I opened my eyes and notice I wasn't no longer In my dream, now it was dark in the sky. I'm back!_


	12. Escaping

**The Adventures of the Dark Magician Girl**

**Escaping**

Mana's POV

I can't believe it, I'm back! And I finally make my first spell thanks to Sakura, I don't know why Sakura is my magic teacher, she's a good one, except for her age, she's younger than me, maybe that's why she doesn't wants to be my teacher, she wants me to learn from a real master, a good one, to defeat Magnus, that man that says to be my father, I can't believe that monster is my father, well since now I'll the word 'was' because I can't call a monster father.

I opened my eyes and realize I wasn't with Kuriboh and the purple magician, Ugh! I can't even remember him, he was so mean with me, can't he see that I need a master hurry, I know, he don't even know the situation I'm in, if he just can understand my situation, but anyways, he already said no, what a jerk; I was too busy in my thoughts that I couldn't see that I was tied in a tree. How did I end up tied here? Then something hit in my mind, I remember having a dream where I couldn't escape, and there was Sakura, I remember her telling me that I was kidnapped by two magicians, but where are they?

I looked at the sides and I found two magicians lying on a trunk, they were sleeping, one was not too young but not to older either, and the other one was older than the other one, oh but really and completely older than the other one.

Now I need to advantage of the moment and get out of here, oh and find Kuriboh by the way.

But there was a problem and a big one, I wasn't carrying my wand anymore, how distract I am, I can't believe that I didn't notice until now that my wand wasn't with me or even near me; I looked around looking for my wand and I did found it, my wand was next to one of the magicians. Great, now how am I supposed to get out of here? I don't have my wand with me, how am I going to make magic, well a spell, like Sakura told me.

I stayed there tied in a tree, thinking for a solution to get out of here before the sun sets, I was completely sleepy, besides that I fainted for I don't know how many hours, but this is not time to sleep Mana, I need to think in something and fast.

**With Mahad and Kuriboh**

Mahad's POV

We've been walking for hours, I can tell for the moon that already comes out, the forest is calm for the moment, normally the harpy ladies come out to look for something to eat; but they're nothing to care about, what I'm afraid of is for the night creatures of the forest, normally they're insects, but I can handle them just as the harpy ladies, I'm afraid of is the Green baboon, the defender of the forest, he's the strongest creature in the forest, he's famous because they tell that once you come to the forest specially at night, you never come back home, I don't know why, but when I was young my master used to count me stories about creatures, once he warned me not to walk in the forest at night because of the Green baboon creature.

Then I looked at Kuriboh, he was shaking but very slight, I'm completely impressed. I've never seen that strength of will that Kuriboh is having, that's good for him, I mean it's not that Kuriboh is weak but Kuriboh hasn't care about something that much that he's having for that girl. But my question is why? Why is she so special for Kuriboh? It's like if she were a treasure to care about, but she was nothing but a normal magician like any other of our kind, then I'm starting to think that maybe Kuriboh is hiding something from me, and something important that I don't know yet, and my instincts are telling me that all has to deal with that girl. I hope she's ok, those two magicians that took her weren't good magicians, and those two were two of all the magicians that attacked our kingdom. I can't believe this. I haven't met her and I'm already caring about her.

Mana's POV

I started to shake myself as hard as I could but I tried to make it quietly too, to not wake the two magicians up, if I do, then I'll be in big trouble. The rope that I was tied in was already getting weaker as I keep shaking harder and for that I was getting tired already, if it wouldn't be because of this armor I would have scape, is useless, for more that I keep shaking and shaking it wouldn't work and I wouldn't scape in time. I look down at my feet giving up, I was tired and I wanted to sleep I couldn't take it anymore and I closed my eyes slowly.

''_Mana'' _I heard my name, someone called my name, could it be Sakura? ''_Mana'' _it called again but no, that wasn't Sakura's voice, but whoever it is, how does she knows my name? It was a woman that called my name, I was starting to fear, but it wasn't that kind of fear that people normally have, it was that kind of fear of suspense, like someone's calling you and you don't know who it is.

''_Don't give up'' _it was the same voice that called my name but this time it said 'don't give up' that person might be here somewhere in the forest and it might know who I am, but it was bit impossible because I haven't talked to anyone than with Kuriboh, Sakura and the man of hours ago.

I can't say anything because if I do I'll wake the magicians up. But if I reflect the was like if the voice was in my head, and I am the one who can hear it and not the others, just me and no one else.

''Mana'' I heard it again and this time it sounded different than before, this one was small? It was like if the voice changed ''over here Mana'' I heard it again I started to look around I even looked at my feet looking for the owner of the voice but there was none, who is the one calling?

''Ouch'' I exclaimed slowly, something hit my head, I looked down at the thing and it was an apple, an apple? It was strange, first I heard a voice of a woman calling my name and telling me not to give up, then the voice changed to someone small and then an apple hit my head and all this at the same time.

''Up here'' said the same voice but in a whisper, and I obey and look up and I just could see the top of the tree and there was nothing but the leaves, is this a kind of joke?

I felt another apple hit my head, I wanted to scream saying to stop throwing apples at me if I were untied I would-

'' sorry for that '' This time I heard the voice perfectly, I looked up to where the voice came from and I saw a young fairy sitting in a branch.

The fairy seemed to be a girl because of the feminine voice, she had green light skin and short dress in dark green color, her wings looked like a butterfly they were green too, and her hair were from lot of colors: purple, green and little fuchsia points on her hair; her ears were big like an elf. The fairy was taking a wand, not like mine, hers was little with a star on the top.

''who are you? And why are you throwing apples at me?'' I was still looking up at the little fairy, I gasped at the moment when the fairy stand up from the branch and flies down to me, the truth is that I like fairies but I'm afraid of this one, it was a weird fairy, I always imagined a fairy like thinker bell and those fairies.

'' I'm the Fairy's Gift, I was sent here to help you'' said the fairy's gift.

''to help me? Really? '' The fairy's gift nodded to my question ''but who sent you? '' I thought about Sakura, maybe she has sent her.

'' Someone that's watching over you, Ms. Mana'' it could be Sakura or maybe not, the fairy knows my name and well if she knows my name maybe the one who sent her might know me and the ones that knows me are Sakura and Kuriboh.

'' But how am I going to scape if I'm tied to this tree'' I said to the fairy's gift as she kept looking at me.

'' Did I mentioned that I'm going to help you to scape? '' said the fairy's gift, and I nodded apolitically to her, she might think I'm overestimating her.

'' oh, sorry'' I said, the fairy's gift got closer to me, she looks like if she's thinking on how to help me out.

The fairy's gift put her wand up and then sign it to my direction, she was making magic, I can tell. I saw sparkles of green light escaping from her wand, I closed my eyes at the moment I saw the sparkles it looked so shiny, I hope that the magicians that took me, won't get up.

I felt like something was going down, I opened my eyes and looked down.

I felt my body release, and I was happy, I looked up at the fairy's gift to thanks her but when I looked up she wasn't there anymore, I was about to release some happy tears out of my eyes.

I looked at the two magicians and for my luck they were still lying on the floor sleeping, it's the perfect chance to scape, now that I'm not untied anymore; I walked slowly finding an exit to finally run; when I got to the shrubs I walked a little faster until I was getting away from them, I was finally running.

Now I need to find Kuriboh and get back to where we started from.


End file.
